Al's Alice
by EarthxAngel
Summary: This isn't all that great. It's just a little something to let my fans know I'm still here, and I still care about my stories. I was recently in a trampoline accident, and I'm still in pain from it. Anyway No flames. It's a oneshot.


Al's Alice.

Summary-This is a one-shot. A little something small, for my fans to know I'm still here really. No flames.

The phone rang off in the distance, becoming louder and louder every second. Ed cracked opened a fiery golden eye, he could see sunlight through the cracks in the blinds. The phone ran…again. This time it was loud, and even more irritating. He could see that the door was open over Winry's blonde head. Then the phone stopped ringing, and he could hear Al speaking. (Al's in his body).

Winry fidgeted a little then settled back into the covers. It was warm under here, and Ed didn't want to get up. There were thumps coming up the stairs, and Al was at the door. Sadness in his eyes, and no smile on his face. Ed was out of the bed in a second after reading Al's face.

"What happened?" Ed asked him. _Same old Ed…always ready for anything. Should I tell him...or not? He is my brother so I guess so, _Al thought.

"I got a call from my old section during the last War is…all" Al said hesitantly. (Al was in the war for a while after Ed, and then came home).

"What did they say" Ed asked pulling on his pants by now. Winry tossed, and turned then woke up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What's wrong Ed?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Ed said, he kissed her on her head and went out the door following Alphonse downstairs.

"I-I have to go back Ed. There may be...something there that can help us" Al said.

"Help us with what?" Ed said frantically, watching Al pack a suitcase.

"Our research, we've being looking for a cure to unbind a Chimera. They found something, and I'm going to go have a look" Al said, they both knew he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"And what else do they want of you?" Ed asked rolling his thoughts over in his head.

"Nothing…Ed" Al said shortly.

"You lying to me Al" Ed said.

"They just want me to go take a look at some of their knew technology is all" Al replied.

"Will you be in any danger" Ed threw yet another question at him.

"….Maybe" Al said.

"…I'm coming with you then" Ed said.

"No Ed. I'm doing this by myself" Al said and clicked shut his suitcase.

"So what? You're just going to up and leave without even saying goodbye to Melody?" Ed asked. Al grimaced, and shook his head.

"That would be horrible. No I'm going to tell her….." Al said and headed upstairs to his wife. (Ed, and Winry are married BTW, and Al's wife my maid up character Melody).

Al walked in; a small curvy body with brown hair was in a ball under the covers. Al gently shook her; she rolled over with her green eyes opened to take him in.

"I-I've got something to tell you" Al said sitting beside her as she sat up.

What's wrong" she asked crawling over to him.

"I've got a call from the Military. They want me to look at a few things. They said I should be back in…a year" Al said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is that a promise?" Ed asked as he came in Winry behind him.

"No Ed" Al sighed, Ed always saw right through him.

"Look I've just got to go...now. I'm supposed to be there three days from now. Got to go catch a train" Al said and walked out.

"Alphonse…" Melody whispered after him. Winry stayed to comfort Melody who burst into tears the moment Ed left the room. Ed caught Al half-way out the door.

"You can't just leave her Al!" Ed said his voice more edgy than he meant it to be.

"Come on. I'm coming back in year or so Ed. I'll be find, stop being the mother-hen" Al said. Ed rolled his eyes; he had to tell Al now.

"Melody's…pregnant Alphonse" Ed said softly as Al sped pass him, he stopped and turned to face Ed.

"Why do you know this?" Al said looking flabbergasted.

"She told me" Ed said.

"Why didn't she tell me" Al asked, he ran upstairs. Winry was gone from to room, and Melody sat there crying. Al shut and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Al asked her.

"I'd thought maybe you weren't ready to be Dad….I'm sorry" she said.

"No, no. I'd want to know theses things" he said sitting down beside and putting his arm around her. They sat there silently together.

"Look if I do this…I'll get money for the baby. And we need that right? All I'm doing is checking out this...Diagram that they found, they said it looks like Alchemy circle, and test some of the latest technology" Al said.

"But your not telling me the whole truth" Melody said.

"Its top secret, I'm not supposed to" Al said.

"Oh" was all she could say, the barely human form inside her squirmed with uncertainty, and she agreed with it.

"I'll be back I promise. I love you...bye" Al said and gave her a quick kiss. Melody returned it and watched him go.

"So what?" Ed asked.

"I'm still going; I'll try and be back...before the baby even comes alright?" Al said.

"How?" Ed asked as he watch Al go.

"I….don't know" Al said gravely, and he picked up his suitcase. Winry hugged him, and looked into his eyes.

"Please come back Al" Winry said and hugged him.

"Tell Melody I'm coming back…I promise" Al whispered in her ear. Wriny shook her head and went upstairs to comfort the unsettled (and now sick) Melody.

The two brother were left downstairs.

"You better come back Al. Don't pull a dad on me" Ed said. Al nodded, before he knew it Ed brought him into a hug. Al hadn't been ready for it, but he returned the hug. Then they pulled away, and shook hands.

"Bye...brother" Al said.

"I'll see you" Ed said, and watched Al walked down the steps, get in the car and drive down the small road away from him……

Ed shut the door, and didn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. And as he had watched Al leave…he had a sinking despairing feeling in the pit of his stomach. Alphonse wasn't coming back…and Melody's baby would never know its Father, and how much of a great person he was.

As Ed climbed the stairs after his emotional breakdown, he thought of his Mom, and Dad…and he heard both woman crying from Melody, and Al's room. Ed lay down in his bed, and slept, but he never dreamt.

Alphonse never came back. The Elric family was not informed how, after many years. They found out Al had been in an explosion with many others, and died. One of the tanks boilers had given out, and it blew up…tearing apart many men near it. Al had been one of them.

Alice Elric was born in October 12 1949, 6 pounds 12 ounces. Blonde hair and green eyes.

She grew up never knowing her Father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N-Wow that was…depressing. Anyway don't flame, this sucks I know, and it was sad. It was just something I typed up right off the bat without planning anything….so yeah…sorry about...how crappy it is. At least I tried.

And from now on, I will no longer be doing full stories only one-shots. Thank you for reading-EarthxAngel.

P.s If anyone would like to take this one-shot and make it into something more...please feel free to do so. No need to ask me.


End file.
